User talk:Edgeofnight/Sandbox
New Algorithim Location *Based on Pixel Distance Power *One for each of the following catagories: Army, Navy, Airforce. *Large:+3 *Medium:+2 *Small:+1 Development Each Turn you may develop 2 of the following: *Military *Economy *Infrastrucutre *Industry Number of Troops Friendly troops/Enemy Troops Population Based on the Population that supports the government. *Population Less than 1 million:+1 *Population Greater than 1 million:+2 *Population greater than 3 million:+3 *Population Greater than 5 Million:+5 *Population Greater than 10 million:+8 *Population Greater than 15 million:+12 *Population greater than 20 Million:+15 *Population Greater than 25 Million:+18 *Population Greater than 30 Million:+20 *Population Greater than 35 millon:+25 *Population Greater than 40 Million:+28 *Population Greater than 50 Million:+30 *Population Greater than 60 Million:+35 *Population Greater than 70 Million:+40 *Population Greater than 80 Million:+45 *Population Greater than 90 Million:+48 *Population Greater than 100 million:+50 Support +1 for each % of the population that supports your government MODIFIERS *Support Over 70%:+5 *Support Under 50%:-5 *Support Higher than Oppenents:+5 *Support Lower than Oppenents:-5 Motive You may have as many motives as you want, but in the end, you divide by the number of motives. Possible Motives Motive Modifers Calculating Motive Add up total from your various motives, then divide by the number of motives and add modifers Almost 3 Algo Location *+20 for defender *+15 for attacker who borders the nation *+10 for attacker who is near the defending nation *+5 for attacker who is far from the location of the war *+0 for an attacker on the other side of the world Numbers *+1 for every 50,000 soliders *+1 for every 10 attack submarines and/or 10 men-o-war, Ironclads, dreadnaughts, battleships *+1 for every Aircraft Carriers Industrial Capacity +5 *United Kingdom *France *Germany *Russia *Austria/The US +4 *Austria/The US *Netherlands *Italy *Norway *Japan *Sweden +3 *Spain *Portugal *Major British Colonies (India, Canada, Australia) +2 *The rest of Europe *South America *China *Colonies of the British and France +1 *Everyone else Development *You may develop one of the following per turn assuming you are not at war **Military **Economy **infrastrucutre +1 for each turn you develop Military or economy, and +2 for each turn you develop Infrastrucutre (Defense only) *Take Development Scores from any L or C involved in the War *Multiple by your power. Power *+3 for large Land *+3 for Large Naval *+3 For large air *+2 for Medium Air *+2 for medium Land *+2 for medium naval *+1 for small land *+1 for small aieral *+1 for small naval. Landscape and Geography *Waring in Home Nation:+10 *Warining in an adjcent nation:+5 *Warining in a territory held for more than 20 years:+10 *Warining in a territroy held, but lost, in the last 20 years:+8 *Storming a coast line:+2 to the defender, -2 to the attacker *Crossing a major mountin range:+5 to Defender, -5 to the attacker *Waring in an extreme Climate:-2 to defender, -5 to attacker *Warning in a polar region (unless attacker is also polar):+5 to defender, -5 to attacker *Waring in an Urban Region:+5 to defender, -5 to attacker *Waring in a major city Greater than 1 million people:+10 to defender, -10 to attacker *Waring in a Rural Region:+2 to defender, -2 to attacker War Penelties *Conccurent Fighting:-5 for each front *Consecutive Years of Fighting:-3 for each year of consecutive fighting *Leading in a war during the last 10 years:-2 for each year *Coalition Member in a war in the last 10 years:-1.5 for each year *Sent men to a war in the last 10 years:-1 for each year *Supplier in a war in the last 10 years:-.5 for each year Nations Per Side *Leader(L): Main Nation in the War, Can only be one per side:+10 *Coaltion Member ©: Contribues Man Power, Supplies, andhelps lead a war, but not the main nation:+5 *Military (M): Contributes man power, but it's presence in overall leadership is minimal to non existant:+3 *Supplies (S): Contributes weapons, food, etc.:+2 *Political Support (P): Puts pressure on one side, but does not get involved in the war:+1 *Vassal or Puppet (V): A subordinante nation:-2. Vassals may be C, M, or S. NOTE:Unlike other Games, Vassals, even if it is a C, will always be a -2 in this section. Population *+1 for every digit in the population One of the Following: *Population less than 30 million:+2 *Population Greater than 30 million:+5 *Population Greater than 50 Million:+10 *Population greater than 100 Million:+15 *Population Greater than 200 Million:+20 *Population Greater than 300 million:+25 *Population Greter than 400 milion:+30 *Population Greater than 500 million:+35 *Population Greater than 1 Billion:+50 One of the Following: *Larger than oppenents:+2 *2-5 times larger than oppenets:+5 *5-10 times larger than oppenets:+10 *15-20 times larger than oppenents:+15 *20 times larger or more:+20 Motive *Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +2 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +3 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 4 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 4 *Aiding an Ally: + 5 *Pre-emptive Strike: +5 *Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost: + 6 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 6 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 6 *Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +7 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 8 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 8 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 9 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 10 *'Modifiers': *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 3 *Democratic government supported by people: + 4 *Government not supported by people: -5 *Troop Morale high (requires motive over 5, chance over 6, and stronger development scores in at least one category): + 5 *Troop Morale low (any of the above: chance below 1, lower development scores in all categories, recent war penalty over 8): -5 *Fighting Guerilla War: -5 attacker, + 1 defender *Implausibility: -2 per impluasibility *'Warning: Negative motive scores are possible!!' *'Lead nation's motive, not average.' Participation *+10 to both sides for this. Result Add up and do this every turn you are at war The Lamps are Going Out Nazi Victory Brave New World The US loses the Cold War. Nations List *United Global Allied Collective (UGAC, NATO sucessor) **France (Co - Leader) ***Algeria (French Puppet) ***Libya (French Puppet) ***Free Sudan (French Puppet) **Britian (Co - Leader) ***Canada (Domain under heavy Influence) ***Austrialia (Domain under Heavy Influence) **Spain **Italy **Netherlands **Norway **Sweden **Denmark **Greece **Turkey **South Africa